Love Gives Me Hope
by xuxfirefliesxux
Summary: "A boy came up to me and gave me a teddy bear when I was six on Valentines Day. I laughed and said "Why don't you give it to me in ten years." He said, "It's okay, I can wait."10 years passed." AU/AH Happy Valentine's Day BxE


**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Okay, so I went on love . givesmehope . com cause I'm a hopeless romantic and I found this story! It was so cute, that I was so inspired!**

_A boy came up to me and gave me a teddy bear when I was six on Valentines Day. __  
__I laughed and said "Why don't you give it to me in ten years." He said, "It's okay, I can wait."__  
__10 years passed, and I received the same teddy bear with a note saying, "I waited for ten years, and I still love you." __  
__His dedication GMH _

**Time for a Similar story**

**I OWN NOTHING AS ALWAYS!**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

"_Belwa, I wov you! Happy Vawentine's day!" In his hands was the most adorable teddy bear in the whole wide world. But being six, I started giggling. _

"_Silly Edward. We're not owd enough yet! Why don't you wait to give it to me in ten yewars? Then we'd be owd enough!" I told him. I know we're not old enough for a lot of things yet, but I really hoped he still gave it to me._

"_It's okay. I can wait!"_

_That was the last time I saw Edward._

Edward Cullen is my best friend in the whole world. Ever since we were 3, our parents always made us play together and I enjoyed every minute of it. And on that Valentine's Day all those years back, I really missed him. You see, that day, Edward and his family were leaving for Chicago because of his dad's job. His dad was a doctor and the job was very crucial to him. So I never saw Edward again.

So here I am, Isabella Swan, (Bella please) reminiscing about my past with you on New Years day. And according to the calendar, it's now ten years since I saw my best friend. Yup, I'm sixteen now and I hope he still remembers me. Along the four-year mark, we lost touch. I don't know how, but I really hope he's still my friend.

My New Year's Resolution

Get straight-A's

Not to be as shy as I've been

Find Edward Cullen . . . or not.

I know for sure that the last one is going to be the hardest thing I've ever faced. But I am determined to find him. Or I could just forget about him right? Probably. I should have forgotten about him a LONG time ago.

I should let time go by and find another guy. I think I'll just work hard on my first two instead. They seem more productive. Since school starts in a couple of days, I should start studying already. Start off with what I hate right? Time for freaking Pre-Cal and AP Bio. Yup, apparently I already set myself up for death. But I want straight A's and now my head will soon explode. Great right?

_A Couple Days Later_

School. Boring. A New Semester. Why do I bother going? Oh yeah, cause by law and my father, I'm obligated to be educated until I graduate college. The great thing about this is that my dad already gave me a car. More like a truck. My dad's so awesome cause he got me a red Toyota Tundra. So AWESOME! And he's very influential letting me take my permit test as soon as possible. Another great thing about this car, keeps the pervs away. Would they really expect me, naïve Bella, to handle a truck? No. Which is why it's more interesting.

I make my way out my car and notice something really. . . odd. Normally, my truck is the only, well, shiny car in the lot. I guess we have some new students during second semester. Huh, new meat for the losers who need it. Yeah, I don't really buy into the stereotypical high school of cliques but it appears that Forks High School does.

Hm. Today feels like it's going to be a really good day. On my way to the office to pick up this semester's schedule, I notice a flash of bronze, unruly hair. It's can't be. I guess I'm just imagining that he's here.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" Who called me? I looked up from my daze and see Mrs. Cope. Oh. She gave me a reassuring grin and hands me my schedule for the last semester of the year.

"Oh, sorry. Um, Thank You Mrs. Cope."

"No problem sweetie. And have a wonderful first day." She's always so nice to me. I can never have a negative emotion around her. Okay. So classes this semester. AP Biology, Honors History, AP English, Pre- Calculus, Theatre-Arts 3, and French 3. Cool, I get a free period and hell at the same time. See these classes. HELL! But they say that taking all the harsh classes junior year is much better and then relax during senior year.

* * *

Wonderful. Another class with a boring, monotone teacher. Honors History is just boring. Looking over my book, I saw that I've already read. reviewed, and memorized this chapter. Not caring what would happen to me, I slip on my headphones and start listening to my iPod. . . . . . .

"Bella? BELLa? BELLA!" MY headphones got yanked out of my ears and I could painfully hear who was calling me: Angela.

"What?" Even she knows that I hate this class as much as she LOVES Ben. And they've been going out since freshman year.

"Well, I WAS going to tell you about this new cute guy. . . but with that attitude, I don't think so!" What I don't understand is why she tells me everything about hot guys, even when she has a steady boyfriend. I mean, who does that? Unless, yet again, she is trying to set me up. Not even she knows that the only guy I will EVER be interested in is Edward.

"Sorry Angela. Just stressful, you know classes and all the drama high school provides especially after break or something. So, what's the scoop." I try to hard to sound interested.

"Well, this new guy came from Chicago or something cause his dad is like the best doctor in like Ever! Get this, the new guy used to live here and he's totally gorgeous. Muscular, piercing green eyes, perfect structured facial features, nice and tussled bronze or whatever hair, even a straight-A student. Can he get any better? I swear, if I didn't love Ben, I'd be all over him like everyone else in the school. But what's weird is like he's denying all the girls who are just throwing themselves at him. He even denied the school sluts, Jessica and Lauren. Rumor has it, he's still in love with some other girl." Wow, he seems really hot. And almost like. . . Edward. Impossible though. There could be a million other people who have doctor fathers and are exactly what Angela described, but it's not Edward.

"Wow. He seems amazing. Maybe I'll cross him in the hall one day or something. . . .Or you can point him out to me?" In seconds, Angela's grin grew like 4 times bigger if possible. She nodded vigorously at me just as the bell rang to signal lunch. Angela literally grabs my wrist and leads me toward the cafeteria. She looks like she's on a mission. Maybe to find a place not to be annoyed by the sluts today. Speak of the devils in disguise.

"OMG! He was like totally looking at me. You know, like flirting with his eyes!" Jessica and her VERY annoying squeal!

"No, he was eye-flirting with ME. I mean like his whole body language was just inviting me in." If two people are just destined to find each other, then these two idiots are just a perfect match. Good to know that they pass us without some not so witty remark, too preoccupied with the new guy.

"EEEEEEEPPPPPP!" Jessica, Lauren, AND ANGELA squeal in unison. Note to self, bring ear plugs. I looked into the direction of Angela's eyes and see this one amazingly hot guy. Everything Angela described and more. Is it even possible to say he was hot? More like drop-dead Greek god. My eyes locked with his and in a moment, I just felt right in his eyes. Like I know he will always be there for me. Is that weird? Before anything else, I realize he's walking towards Angela and I.

"Hello, my name is Edward. And yours?" Edward? No it can't be. I try so hard to find my voice, but I think if i speak, it will sound like afsjlk

"HI. I'm Angela, this is my boyfriend Ben, and that over there is Bella." When did Ben get here? Was I really out of it?

"Hi, Bella." His velvet voice is like angel choirs singing from the heavens. He even grabbed my hand and kissed it. Feeling his hand sent a little jolt, but him kissing my hand was electricity running its course in a circuit. As he pulled apart, I felt. . . incomplete.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Edward and I are good friends, sharing one class together. I want to believe it's the same Edward from my past. But it can't be. I saw pictures when he was ten, and he hadn't changed in 4 years before we lost touch. If it was, then how come he hasn't told me? But whatever. Edward has told me about some pretty girl he lost in touch in after moving. He describe her as stunning: shiny, long brown hair, heart-shaped face, nice bones in her body, and his perfect girl. From his description, he sounds like he really loves her and is dedicated to her. See, chivalry isn't dead.

Tomorrow is Valentine's already. School has gone in a blur since I met Edward, but it was amazing. My grades are up and since Edward, I've been able to open my self up to him as much as I have Angela. But I do wish I found my Edward. I don't care if I haven't seen him in ten years, but, I love him. If it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be. But if it is, fate will find a way back and you will meet again.

* * *

Valentine's Day at Forks High School is WAY to pink and red. Even with our tiny school, I can see pink balloons and red roses and bouquets in every direction. I don't care much for this couples holiday since I had last seen Edward, and learn the only love I will ever find is in romance books. Walking out of my truck, I pick up my book, Evermore, and only wish that instead of roses, I got red tulips for Valentine's Day. When that day comes, my Edward will be sweeping me off my feet and into his arms. Har Har Har.

Ughhh . . .even with school almost over, ninth period is still coming next. Seventh period is almost over and in ninth, the Roses one of the clubs is selling for Valentine's day are sent to give to the students. **(like mean girls. GLEN COCO)** There not even real roses, just some cheap wood covered in plastic to make it pretty and sturdy. At least the day is almost over. Maybe I could finally get home and welcome my date for today. Chocolate covered strawberries. They are sweet and won't break my heart.

"Flower delivery!" Good thing too. I was seriously about to fall asleep. Mr. Banner was handing out the "roses" to each person and I decide to take a 5-minute nap while he's at it.

"BELLA SWAN!"

"WHAT! I'm awake!" Death glare my way from Mr. Banner, and what the heck is in his hands? The closer I get to him, it was a dozen of red flowers. Red tulips to be exact. Nobody next to Edward, Angela, and Ben know my little tulip obsession. But none of them know about the "my Edward" thing. I bring the tulips back to my desk and just, admire them. A little red origami heart is sticking out and in beautiful writing, "Bella Swan." Curious, I open the note.

_Bella, meet me by your car after school._

_Love, Anonymous_

The little hopeless romantic in me sighs. This is just so beautiful. Before I realize it, the bell had already rung and I'm running out of the classroom like a madwoman to my locker then straight to my truck. In the same elegant script, another note is attached to my car window.

_Follow the tulip petals and my identity will be revealed._

_Love, Anonymous_

Wow, this guy has gone through rigorous work just to tell me who he is. I find that really sweet that a guy would work hard for a girl. I dumped, carefully, my bags and the beautiful tulips into my truck and follow the petals into the woods. With my lack of coordination, I should get to my destination with lots of scratches. I don't care much about that for now, I really just want to met this person whose gone through a lot of trouble for me.

Amazingly, without getting injured I walk into the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen. Wild flowers in every direction and red tulip petals scattered around the area. It's truly breathtaking. But what I genuinely find breathtaking is the person on the other end with his hands behind his back. Edward.

"Edward?" He nods and starts walking closer and closer to me. The closest he gets to me is his forehead resting against mine. In the heat of the moment, our lips lightly touch and I can feel a smile on my and Edward's face.

"Bella. I've waited ten long, agonizing years. Not talking to you for so long broke my heart. I've wanted to see your face, hear you laugh, and make you smile my smile. I waited to come back to you. I went through life wondering if I would ever see you again. I've wondered and doubted my feelings for you every waking minute i was away from you. I've waited ten years, and I still love you." Behind his back and in his hands was the same teddy bear he gave me all those years ago. Hesitantly taking the bear, I felt tears rolling of my cheeks.

"I've waited for you too, Edward. When I met you in the cafeteria, all I wanted was for you to still be you. I only thought about you. I've waited so long to be with you again. I love you. No matter how far apart we've been, I have always loved you, and I will continue to love you as long as you will let me." He crashed his lips onto mine and felt time stop and we were in our own little world.

"Well Bella, it's seems as you are now stuck with me, because I will NEVER let you stop loving me as I will NEVER EVER stop loving you." Another kiss, but more passionate and filled with love that has been built up for ten years.

The End.

* * *

**Aww. well isn't that romantic. Anyway, hope you enjoyed your Valentine's Day. It just seem so appropriate to write to that prompt for today. Hope you enjoyed this as I always say. And your lonely this Valentine's day, remember, this is OUR time. We can spend it however the hell we want. **

**PS If you think i should add to it or write in Edward's POV, PM me or write it in reviews. Thank you!  
**


End file.
